An A for Love
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: RH Plus. Sequel to Games of Love and A Bonded Love. Makoto and Ageha have to do a paired assignment for their class, only, they aren't paired together. Who are they paired with, and how will they react to their partners?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to the next instalment of my RH Plus fan fiction series!! This story continues on with Games of Love and A Bonded Love, both of which you can find on my homepage. I hope you will enjoy this story, as much as you have with the others!

Disclaimer: I don't own RH Plus...

'_thoughts to each other'_

"Talking."

---

'_Makoto-o. Maaakotoooo! Mako-chan!'_

'_What?'_

'_This is so boring. I want to go home already.'_ Makoto looked over at Ageha from across the classroom. He sighed. It was only Monday, and still Ageha didn't want to be at school. Not that he wanted to be there either, but they had to go.

'_Let's go up to the roof at lunch again.' _Makoto said to him through their link, hopefully getting him to stop annoying Makoto while he was trying to concentrate.

'_Alright. You bring the lunch, and I'll bring the love.'_

'_What?'_

'_Never mind.' _Makoto saw Ageha bang his head on the table from the corner of his eye. He smiled.

"Alright class, I will hand out assignments today." The class groaned. "And they will be completed in pairs." Everyone sat up and started to choose their partners. "Which I will be choosing." The class groaned again.

'_Mako, I hope I'm paired with you. I dunno what I'd do if I wasn't.'_

'_How about some work?'_

'_Meanie!' _Ageha pouted.

"Alright. I will call out the partners now. Michiko and Yuki; Aria and Tatsuya; Makoto and-" Ageha held his breath, "Reina."

'_Noo! Anyone but her!'_

'_What's wrong with Reina?' _Makoto asked.

'_She likes you!'_

'_I don't think so.'_

'_Yeah! Couldn't you tell? Whenever she goes near you she puts on this fake smile and giggles! Arh!'_

'_Ageha.'_

'_What?'_

'_It will be fine, you are the only one I've got eyes for, besides, Sensei is about to call your name.'_

'_Oh.' _Ageha sat up and paid attention.

"Ageha and Ami."

"What!?"

"Ageha and Ami, Seto-kun. Do you need me to say it again?" The teacher asked, looking at Ageha weirdly.

"No, sorry."

'_No! Not Ami! Anyone other than Ami! She's so annoying! I'm going to be dead by the time this assignment is finished!'_

'_Aren't you already dead?'_

'_No! And that wasn't funny!'_

'_Oh Sorry.'_

'_Arh!'_

'_Calm down, Ageha. It's not that bad. She will most likely take over and do all the work.'_

'_Oh yeah, didn't think of that.'_

'_That doesn't mean you don't have to do anything though.'_

'_Uh-huh.' _Ageha rolled his eyes.

"Ageha," Ami leaned over to whisper to Ageha, "Your house tonight to do the assignment."

"Why do we always have to go to my house? Why can't it be your house?" Ageha complained.

"Because, my cousins are staying over and they are too loud."

"Oh."

'_Save me now, Makoto.'_

Makoto smiled and suppressed a giggle while he watched the two.

"Makoto-kun?" He turned around and found Reina standing in front of his desk. "Do you want to come over to my house tonight to do the assignment?"

"Uh, do you want to do it at my house with Ageha and Ami tonight?" Makoto suggested.

"Um, ok then."

'_There, Ageha. You at least won't be alone with Ami then, and I won't be alone with Reina.'_ Makoto said, thinking that would solve his problem.

'_That still doesn't help!'_ Makoto sighed.

--- ---

Well, what did you think? Please review and tell me!!!

Hikarisailorcat


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry this chapter took a while to post!! I hope everyone who is reading this is enjoying it! This story will probably be the last instalment of the 'Love Series' as I am calling it...

Disclaimer: I don't own RH Plus.

--- ---

That afternoon, Ageha was cooking some popcorn while Makoto was setting up the table for them to work at upstairs.

'_Do you think they like tomato juice, Makoto?'_

'_Maybe get out the soda. I'll have a juice though.'_

'_Alright.' _The door bell rang.

'_Makoto, can you get it? The popcorn is just about done.'_

'_Alright.'_

Makoto walked down the stairs and to the door, opening it.

"Hi Makoto." Ami said, coming in.

"Wow, your house is really nice, Makoto." Reina said, looking around.

"Thank you. We are going upstairs to work." He said, just as Ageha came out of the kitchen with the popcorn and drinks.

"Is Kiyoi here?" Ami asked, looking around.

"He's in his study, busy. Why?" Ageha said.

"Oh, no reason, just wondering."

"Well, this is it." Makoto said as the group arrived at the lounge room. He sat down in his usual place while Ageha sat next to him, putting the snacks on the table.

"Help yourself to the popcorn. Does anyone want a drink?" Ageha asked as the girls sat down, each next to their partner for the assignment.

"Sure, I'll have a soda thanks." Reina said.

"Me too." Ami said.

"Ok." He gave the two sodas to the girls, a tomato juice to Makoto and one for himself.

"You guys like tomato juice?" Reina asked, looking kind of disgusted.

"It's Makoto's favourite." Ageha replied.

"Oh." Her face completely changed then, and Ageha rolled his eyes. How could Makoto not see that she liked him?

"So shall we start this assignment?" Makoto suggested, wanting to get this over with.

"Sure."

They were working hard on the assignment together when Masakazu came back from Uni.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were having some friends over tonight." He said, stopping in the door way.

"Yes. We are doing an assignment together. This is Reina, Reina, this is Masakazu." Makoto said, introducing them.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So I guess I shall leave you then." Masakazu said, about to walk away.

"Wait, can you get us some chocolate?" Ageha asked.

"What? No. You get it yourself."

"Please! Kazu!"

"Get Makoto to get it."

"Don't involve me." Makoto said, going back to work.

"Please, Mako!" Ageha turned to him.

"No."

'_You love me.' _

'_I know, but that doesn't mean I'll become your servant.'_

"Mako!" Ageha whined. '_I'll make it up to you tonight.'_

"Oh alright, just to get you to shut up." Makoto sighed and got up.

"Thank you!" Ageha called out to him, watching him go.

"You owe me one, Masakazu." Makoto said as he passed the other.

"Well, I best be going now. Bye." Masakazu disappeared down the hall way in the opposite direction of Makoto. The three left turned back to their task at hand, well, sort of.

"So, how long have you and Makoto-kun been going out?" Reina asked as soon as Makoto was gone.

"Uh, since the summer holidays." Ageha replied.

"Do you share the same room? How long have you lived together?"

"Uhh... I dunno, why?" Ageha was getting a little annoyed about the questions.

"Oh, no reason. So, you guys are like brothers then?"

"Uh, sort of I guess. Yeah."

"Isn't it weird dating your brother then?"

"We're not really related."

"Yeah, but you're like brothers." Ageha didn't know what to say to this.

"We're just really close. We've been through a lot together."

"Like what?" Was there no shutting this girl up?

"Like stuff..."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Does it really matter?" Ageha was beginning to get angry now.

'_Ageha, I can't find it. Where did you put it last?' _Makoto called over their link suddenly.

'_I dunno.' _Ageha snapped back from the heat of his last conversation.

'_Alright, no need to be nasty about it.'_

"So you love Makoto, then? Right?"

"Of course I do, but it's really none of your business." Ageha replied.

'_Sorry, I think it's in the top cupboard.' _Ageha replied back to Makoto.

'_Ok, I'll look.'_

"I just want to know, you know? Cause I'm a friend. Friends are interested in each other." Reina said, batting her eye lashes affectionately at Ageha. He rolled his eyes.

'_Hurry up, Makoto.'_

'_Why didn't you get it then?'_

"Arh." Ageha suddenly stood up. The girls looked at him confused. "I'm going to help Makoto find the chocolate. Stay here." He left, leaving the girls alone.

"Hey, Ami, you come here often, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"So you would know where Makoto's room is, right?"

"Yeah."

"Want to show me?"

"Why do you want to go in there?"

"Just want to see what's around. This house is really cool, and neither Makoto nor Ageha took me on a tour. They might not be back for a while, so do you want to go now quickly?"

"Uh..." Ami thought. It would be wrong to take her around, wouldn't it? But then, she might see Kiyoi somewhere.

"Sure. Only quickly though."

"Yay!" Reina said, getting up.

"Ok, well, this is their old rooms, but I'm pretty sure all their stuff has moved by now." Ami said, pointing to two doors that they walked past.

"When did they change rooms?" Reina asked.

"Sometime over summer I'm assuming."

"Oh, ok." They kept walking.

"This is Masakazu's room, that's the linen closet, and this is their room." Ami stopped out the front of the door and pointed. "And this is Kiyoi's room, and then his study is somewhere down here." Ami kept walking, forgetting about Reina.

Reina gently pushed open the door to Makoto and Ageha's room. She checked around the hallway, then when saw that it was empty, entered the room. She looked around. It wasn't anything unusual. There was a large double bed in the middle of the room, a bedside table on each side, a window on either side behind the bed, a desk in front of one window, and closet and draws. First she went to the closet, opening both the doors. On one side there was hardly anything, a couple school uniforms and some casual clothes, but that was about it. The other side was packed with things, from casual clothes, school uniforms, hats, scarfs, ties, shoes, then it even went down to a few childhood clothes and toys that were too big to fit anywhere else.

She went over to the desk next, looking at what was on top. There was mostly just papers, magazines, pencils, and other stationary. There were a few school books and a calculator also. She opened the top drawer. Inside were various pieces of games, key rings, movie ticket stubs, and mostly junk like that.

She decided that she wouldn't find anything interesting in these drawers, so she went over to the bed side table. On top of the first one, there was a picture of Makoto, Ageha, the boy named Masakazu, and another person she didn't know. There was also a play station portable, and a couple games lying next to it. She opened the drawer and noticed it was very full of various things. She found a few more games and an envelope that stood out to her. She took out the envelope and opened it, pulling out the contents. There was a stack of photos. As she started to go through them, she noticed they were mostly of just Ageha and Makoto, the other members of the house sometimes appearing. There were pictures at theme parks, beaches, carnivals, arcades, at the park, and various other places. In every photo Ageha looked like he was happy and laughing, and Makoto looked happy and content, just smiling nicely. At the end of the photos, there was a strip of photos that were taken in a photo booth. They were of Ageha and Makoto, making funny faces and smiling. However, there was only three, instead of the usual four.

She put everything back and went around the bed to the second table. She assumed that the one before was Ageha's, so this one would be Makoto's then. On the top was a lamp and a book. She picked the book up. It was Alice in Wonderland. She recalled the story from her childhood and wondered why Makoto would be reading it. She could feel writing on the inside of the front cover, so she opened it up. It read:

'_Ageha,_

_May the adventures of Alice in Wonderland bring you joy and happiness for all eternity._

_Kiyoi.'_

On the other side of the page, read:

'_Makoto,_

_Let's enjoy the joy and happiness together._

_Ageha.'_

Reina put the book down again. She then opened the drawer. It was considerably less full than Ageha's side, with only a few things in it. There was a tube of lube, and she screwed up her face in disgust as she avoided touching it. There was a picture of a little boy and who she assumed was the boy's mother together, however half of the picture had been smeared with blood. She then saw the picture that was the last one of the photo booth pictures. It was turned upside down, so she picked it up and turned it around. She gasped, frozen to the spot as she looked at the photo. There, in the middle of the picture was Makoto and Ageha; embraced in a kiss that looked to be the most passionate kiss she had ever seen.

Suddenly there was a noise behind her and she turned around, coming face to face with both Ageha and Makoto.

"Eh, hi?" She said, nervously, putting the picture back down on the table.

"What are you doing in here?" Ageha asked, angrily.

"I, uh, got lost?"

"Did you like what you saw?" Makoto asked, looking behind her at his possessions. He was also angry, however he was a lot calmer than Ageha was. That scared Reina.

"I, uh." She had no idea what to say.

"You invaded our privacy, why would you do that?" Makoto asked.

"I, I just wanted to know more about you." Reina said, she suddenly seemed to have gained some confidence. "I like you, Makoto! Don't you like me too? Forget about Ageha; he's messy and likes video games! How could you like someone stupid like that?"

All of a sudden, Makoto stepped forward and slapped Reina across the face. There was a defining noise, and Ami stopped in the door way as she walked past, disappointed about not seeing Kiyoi. Ageha's eyes widened at the scene. Makoto, however, was furious.

"How dare you. How dare you come in here, go through our private things, then insult the person I love most in this world? That is the worst!"

Reina didn't know what to say; no one knew what to say.

"Mako, it's alright." Ageha said quietly, coming forward and putting a hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"No, it's not alright. I invited her here, thinking we would do our assignment, and maybe, who knows, but we could have become friends. I don't have all that many friends, so I was happy to let her in. Now I know that was a big mistake." He turned around and walked out, Ami jumping out of the way, leaving Ageha, Ami and Reina in the room. At that moment, Masakazu and Kiyoi walked past, saw the commotion, and stopped.

"What's going on in here?" Kiyoi asked. Instantly Ageha rounded on Reina.

"I don't ever want to see, or speak to you again, nor will you ever go near Makoto ever again." Ageha turned around and headed for the doorway.

"Ageha? What happened?" Masakazu asked, however he got no reply, Ageha speeding up to get to Makoto.

"Would someone like to explain what happened? Ami?" Kiyoi asked.

"I'm not too sure, but Makoto slapped Reina." Kiyoi raised his eyebrows with shock.

"And why would he have done that, Reina?"

"I-I just wanted him to dump Ageha and go out with me. I wanted to find out what he likes, so I came in here and looked around. I didn't mean any harm."

"Well, it sounds like you did. If you wanted them to break up, that would definitely have caused them both a great deal of harm if you even succeeded." She nodded, looking down at the ground in shame. "So what are you going to do now? It sounds like both Ageha and Makoto are very angry with you."

"I don't know!" She shouted, then ran from the room and out of the house. Kiyoi rounded on Ami next.

"I assume you are the one who told her this was their room, am I right, Ami?" She nodded.

"Yes, Kiyoi-san."

"I hope you realise what could have happened. If Ageha or Makoto had anything that revealed that they are vampires, things would have gone worse than they already have."

"I know. I'm sorry. She asked me to take her on a tour around the house, and I thought she was right behind me. When I realised she wasn't, I went back immediately."

"Even so, I hope you won't do anything like that again."

"I won't. I'm really sorry, Kiyoi-san." She said, looking down at the ground in shame.

"You should be apologising to Ageha and Makoto, not me." She nodded, and Kiyoi left, Masakazu following soon after.

--- ---

Oohh!!! Trouble!!!

Please Read and Review!!!! I really really would like your opinion on this story!!!!!!

Thanks!

Hikarisailorcat


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!!! Well, I dunno if anyone is reading this story, but I'll post up the next chapter anyway... I hope you enjoy it, if you do read it... This is the last chapter by the way, to the whole "Love" Series...

Disclaimer: I don't own RH Plus...

--- ---

'_Makoto!' _Ageha called through their link. He couldn't see the other anywhere. He had a feeling where he would have gone, but he didn't want to risk anything. He headed there anyway, hoping that Makoto would reply to his calls.

'_Makoto! Please, answer me! Mako!' _ He arrived at a playground. It was empty, and he was about to turn back, when he saw a figure sitting on a swing.

"Makoto!" Makoto heard Ageha calling his name. He had heard him through their link too, but he couldn't bring himself to reply.

He was devastated, to say the least. Although Ageha had told him that she fancied him, he hoped he was wrong, thinking that she wouldn't make a move considering she knew they were a couple. He thought she was a nice girl, and that they could have been friends. However, as soon as he and Ageha came back from the kitchen to find the lounge room devoid of human life, he instantly had a feeling that something was bad. When he saw her holding the photo of him and Ageha kissing, he knew there would be no friendship formed there. When she confessed, however, he was shocked, mostly about her insult to Ageha. He had slapped her, but now he was regretting it. Or was he? He shouldn't have hit her. He had always promised himself that he would never use physical force unless necessary once the Father had started hitting him. He sighed, putting his face in his hands. Suddenly he felt warm arms embrace him from behind.

"Makoto, I'm here. Everything will be ok now." Ageha said, his lips close to Makoto's ear.

"Ageha." Makoto said, words getting lost on him.

"Tell me, Makoto."

"I, I shouldn't have hit her. I should have just walked away."

"It's alright. She deserved it."

"No, no one deserves to get hit. I promised. I promised myself I would never hit another person. I promised I would never hurt anyone, unless I needed to protect someone close to me, I would never do that."

"It's alright, you were protecting me, Makoto. I would have done the exact same thing if I was in your place." Makoto looked up. That's right, the reason why he hit her in the first place was because she had insulted Ageha. "I'm really sorry, though, Makoto."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Ageha. I should have listened to you in the first place. I thought she wouldn't do anything because we are a couple, but she did. I'm sorry." Ageha shook his head.

"I'm not sorry about that, Makoto. I'm sorry that she ruined your plans of friendship. You were only being the usual loving you, and she betrayed that."

"Ageha." Makoto didn't know what to say. He let a few tears roll down his cheeks.

"I love you, Makoto. So, even though at the moment we only have a few close friends, I will always be there with you. I want you to remember that."

"I will. I love you too, Ageha." He turned his head, capturing Ageha's lips in his own.

Ami ran past then, stopping as she saw the two embraced on the swing. She smiled. They really did make a great couple, even though they were quite different. Slowly she came over to them.

"Hey." She said, causing them to break their kiss and look at her. "I'm sorry about before. I didn't think she would go into your room. I've spoken to Kiyoi, and I promise to be more careful next time."

"It's alright, Ami." Ageha said. She nodded. "Shall we go back then? Makoto?"

Makoto looked up at Ageha and nodded.

'_Thank you, love.'_

'_Any time.'_

--- ---

The next day at school Reina ignored them, and they ignored her, but the day after that, she came up to Makoto. Instantly Ageha was by his side, glaring at her.

"Makoto, I'm sorry about the other day. Here is my half of the assignment. Bye." She put the assignment down on his desk then left. Ageha didn't take his eyes off of her until she was back seated in her seat. Makoto picked up the papers and quickly looked at them. They were all there, her part and some information he would need for his.

'_Are you alright, Mako?'_

'_Yeah, I'm fine.'_ Makoto replied to Ageha. He smiled. Ageha was always there for him, and he always would be.

--- ---

Awww... what a short, sweet ending...

Well, since this is the last chapter, please review!!! Anyone!! Please tell me whether you liked the story, or the series, or if you hated it, and why, even if you just want to say hi...

Waiting for your reply,

Hikarisailorcat


End file.
